


雪落午后

by sprinnerGoKaWa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 23:10:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19711405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprinnerGoKaWa/pseuds/sprinnerGoKaWa
Summary: 四年级的某天，阿不思发现他和斯科皮之间有了什么改变。在那个落雪的下午，在那场雪仗后，有什么不一样的感情萌生了，比友谊更进一步的……





	雪落午后

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Snowy afternoon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8247523) by [wizardgrindylow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizardgrindylow/pseuds/wizardgrindylow). 



寒冷的腊月里的某个周六里，宿舍中央的炉火还在熊熊燃烧，显然晚间有家养小精灵来添过柴。阳光穿过湖面照满房间，屋里也亮如白昼了。根据光线的亮度来判断，Albus很明白已经超过十点了。他已经醒了一个小时，但斯莱特林的宿舍是如此舒适，他根本懒得动弹，所以就躺在床上，东想西想以消耗时光。不过他发现，不管他以什么开头，终究都会联想到同一个人，他甚至怀疑某人是不是给他施了迷幻咒了。以前总想着那个人的事也从未让Albus觉得不妥，但现在他发现，这会不会有些不太对劲？  
  
Albus拉开左边的床帘，更刺眼的光线照进他的眼睛。一般人会不断地想着他们朋友的事情吗？尤其是，从未感到过不快？他叹了一口气，很好，现在他又毫无头绪了，这全部都是Scorpius.Malfoy的错。  
  
他们已经非常亲密了，他和他最好的、唯一的朋友。经过这几年的时间，关于什么时间跳跃，Delphi，还有Scorpius告诉他的那个伏地魔所统治的世界，他们所经历的一切都在加深着他们的感情。这有时会让Albus怀疑那种感情是否只是柏拉图所推崇的至高无上的精神友谊。“我像爱我家人一样爱他。”Albus坐在床角上想，“可我对他的感情也不会是亲情，绝对有哪里不一样。”他在空无一人的宿舍里嘟囔着。  
  
为什么Albus会思考起这些问题来？是因为一周前他们一起度过的那个夜晚吗？Albus不愿再去回想那一晚，虽然一开始他认为那刹的感觉并没有太大的意义。   
  
太多夹杂着的情感让Albus无法辨析。只是因为是挚友，他是他最好的朋友，他那么喜欢这个朋友所以时时在想着他，这再平常不过了不是吗？  
  
“他是我最好的朋友，即使我只想着他，那也很正常。”这是Albus唯一能给出自己的答案，这样的解释也总算让他放松了下来。  
天色更亮了一点，同时Albus的头脑也更清楚了一点，他终于打算起床了，毕竟答应了要跟Scorpius一起到图书馆去学习。  
  
  
在从公共休息室到图书馆的路上，Albus又开始了他最喜欢的消遣活动——想想跟Scorpius有关的事。这会儿，他决定重新回顾上个周六的事。  
他们那时决定要半夜去看星星。Scorpius痴迷于星座而Albus乐意让他高兴。所以他们带着厚的毯子和衣服到公园里坐着，藏在离巨湖不远的一颗大树下边，确保不会被人发现——毕竟宵禁的管理是很严格的。  
折腾好一会后他们才终于安下心来看星星。  
  
“你看到那片星云了吗？那是天蝎座的一部分，我想那就是我名字的来历，它还不错，但还算不上是我最喜欢的，稍微有点不幸。”Albus笑了起来，Scorpius也跟着微笑，他俩似乎一直都是这样。当他们继续把目光投向星空，Scorpius继续开始对星星进行解说的时候，意外发生了。  
  
Scorpius碰到了Albus的手指。  
  
Albus觉得有电流穿过他的手臂，他反射般抓住Scorpius的手，金发男孩并没有移开。  
Scorpius转过头看着他，空气变得凝重，充斥着一种不知名的情绪。Albus也盯着他，几乎要沉溺在那片温柔的灰色大海里，他似乎在其中读出了一些不可言喻的的东西。  
和Scorpius手掌相碰的热度让他微微颤抖，可他不明白那是为什么。他甚至觉得那一刹并不重要。也的确没什么重大的事情在那一刻发生，可并不是对这两人来说。  
Scorpius先松开了手，那奇妙的感觉也像泡泡一样很快消失了。Scorpius将头转开，一贯苍白的脸蛋变得绯红起来。  
接下来的一个星期Albus都没法忘掉当时他挚友的表情和他自己的感受。他想找出一个合理的解释。很明显，他没有成功。  
他还在思索着这些问题，挪到了图书馆时还是一副魂不守舍的样子。推开图书馆大门时他终于反应了过来，比起想些有的没的尽快找到他的朋友比较重要。  
当他看到他的挚友——被堆成小山似的书包围着——的时候，他觉得一切都没什么大不了的。即使书和羊皮纸铺满了桌面，因为Scorpius坐在那里，所以一切都是完美的。  
Scorpius抬起头发现了他，对他展开了一个微笑。他低头看见了自己的桌面：“啊，我得给你腾点位置。”他有点手忙脚乱地想把书都堆在一侧，可在他完成之前书就倒了。Albus被逗笑了，Scorpius有些脸红：“是这些书太重了！”他为自己辩解道。  
“让我来帮你吧，我的胳膊可比你的有力多了。”Albus差点大笑出来。  
“喂！”Scorpius推了一下他。Albus笑得越来越大声，搞得Scorpius也笑了起来，因为Albus的笑声总是具有感染性的。  
  
“很抱歉我现在才来，我起迟了。”Albus一边捡书一边说。这并不是全部的真相，但他觉得没必要让他的朋友知道自己在床上想了一个多小时有关他的事情。  
“没关系，我也还没开始学多久。Rose来找过我，我们聊了一会儿。”  
  
Albus知道Scorpius非常欣赏Rose，但他想到当他一个人在宿舍冥思苦想时他们却在愉快地聊天，这让人感到极其不悦。  
“嗯，哦，她说了什么？”  
  
“你敢相信吗？她竟然答应了！”  
  
“答应了什么？”  
  
“呃，答应跟我一起出去玩，一个下午或者一个晚上。”  
“哦。”这就是Albus唯一能给出的回应了。他感觉有些不爽，是因为Rose吗？  
Scorpius攥紧了拳头，他看起来好像也有些不自然，不过应该不是因为相同的原因。  
  
“她想跟我在今天下午见面。”  
瞬间愤怒就席卷了Albus全身。Scorpius本来要跟他一起去看魁地奇比赛的！这是他们的每周六例行公事！他们已经把这当成不成文的约定了，还从来没有人缺过席。  
行吧，Albus知道Scorpius喜欢Rose也不是一天两天了，但他们已经共享了周六那么长时间，现在得知Scorpius将留下他一个人，他真的很介意。  
  
可是尽管他一点也不想赞成这个行为，尽管他光是想想就很失落，他还是得在Scorpius面前表现得大度一点。  
“那太好了Scorp。”在沉默了将近一分钟后Albus开口了，虽然这绝对是谎言。他强迫自己扯出一个微笑。  
Scorpius瞪大了双眼，看起来很惊讶。“你不会不高兴吗？如果我今晚跟Rose出去玩？”  
“是的。”Albus想说。  
“没有。”  
“真的吗？因为你以前说过……”  
“不，Scorp,我真的没有不高兴。”  
Scorpius眯着眼怀疑地看着他。  
事实上Albus已经非常火大了。他不愿去想象Scorpius跟Rose待在一起，一个下午，一个晚上。Scorpius应该跟他一起过周六！跟他一起！而不是跟Rose！  
“你看起来不是很高兴。”Scorpius扬起了他金色的眉毛。  
Albus叹了一口气。他敢肯定Scorpius不相信他的话，但他还是不想如实说出他介意。他不想说，因为他感觉自己是在妒忌。他没有理由妒忌的。Scorpius有权利跟Rose出去约会，尤其是他还知道Scorpius一直很喜欢Rose。那为什么在明白这一切的情况下他还是觉得遭到了背叛？  
“听着，我没有不高兴我只是……就是有点，就那样！”他又叹了口气。  
Scorpius看起来无视了他那站不住脚的理由，但他心里明白Scorpius没有无视过他的任何一句话。真是一团糟，他的脑子乱得像浆糊，从起床开始就是这么不在状态。“真是倒霉的一天。”他想。  
Scorpius整理了一下那些羊皮稿纸，想让它们变得整齐一点。Albus瞥到了他的表，发现已经过了十一点了。  
“不管怎样，我拒绝了。”  
Albus扬起了眉毛，他太吃惊了。“他拒绝了，但为什么？”  
“但为什么？”他大声地问了出来。  
Scorpius的视线都没有离开那些稿纸，“因为，呃，我想晚上跟你一起，唔，我猜我没有那么喜欢Rose了，我不清楚……你瞧，我等了那么久，虽然终于……就这样了。”  
Albus瞬间就觉得好多了，压在他胸上的重石立即就消失了。Scorpius晚上会跟他在一起！Scorpius不再喜欢Rose了！他的心被一种奇异的喜悦填满了，当Scorpius抬起头看向他时，他的脸已因激动而变得通红。  
  
“噢！这太好了！真的！我是说……呃……这很酷！”他仓促地结了个尾。  
Albus不明白他怎么会表现成那样，就像他不知道他之前为什么会那么生气现在又那么高兴，不过那都不重要了，因为今晚他也可以跟Scorpius一起度过，他简直无法想象这个下午会有多棒。

Albus从没有这么激动过，他以前跟Scorpius一起玩时也高兴，但今天不太一样。这是上周六之后他们第一次能待在一起那么久。在繁忙的课程之余他们很少见面，之前Albus觉得这样挺好的，他相信Scorpius也一样，他们其实都因为上周六的事而有一点点尴尬。  
忽略掉这一点的话，其他一切正常。可Albus还是觉得有什么改变了，从那个小小的瞬间开始。  
Albus回到斯莱特林宿舍时已经下午四点了，他打算换上件更暖和的衣服。当他正在翻箱倒柜时，被窗外的大乌贼吓了一跳。乌贼经常出没，但他还是每次都会被这深色的巨怪给吓到。窗外黒湖里的景象总是很神奇，但这在不是该欣赏的时候，他得去找Scorpius。  
当他走出宿舍，看到来来往往的银绿色围巾，觉得自己已经失去耐心了，只想马上见到Scorpius。他越这么烦躁越意识到自己的奇怪。他从来没有因Scorpius的事有这样的表现，真的有些什么不一样了。Albus还想不明白这一切，他得承认他对这种转变有点担忧，但他现在不想思考，也没时间思考，他得去找Scorpius！  
Albus四点三十离开城堡，他们约好在魁地奇训练场见面，训练通常四点结束。Albus肯定等下会有一场雪仗打起来——即使不是一年级了，他们还是为这幼稚的游戏而乐此不疲。  
操场上已经有些一年级的学生了，他们相互扔着雪球，或者试着吸引巨怪的注意。整个操场覆着厚厚的白雪，让行走有些不便。  
Albus尽量加快步伐，他出门已经晚了一点，Scorpius说四点二十会在斯莱特林看台那里等，他可不想让他的朋友再等下去了。因此Albus几乎是跑着过去的。等他终于到达约定的地方，操场看起来真是美极了，这是一片被皑皑白雪装点了的银色世界，透过云层的光完美的烘托了这寂静的一切。  
Albus很少来到训练场，他不像他哥哥一样加入了校队，只是会跟着Scorpius一起来看看，所以现在他独自走到场地中间的感觉好奇怪。  
“Scorp？”他喊了一声。  
雪地上有脚印，证明有人先前来过，可哪里也见不着Scorpius的影子。  
“Scorp?”他又叫了一次。  
“他可能还没到。”他对自己说。即使带着手套，他还是冷得搓手，他正打算耐心点等着，有什么东西砸到了他身上。  
“天！！什么鬼！”一阵熟悉的笑声让他转头，果然看到Scorpius在不远的地方抱着肚子笑。这狡猾的家伙刚刚肯定是藏起来了。Albus哼哼地笑着，弯下腰捏起了雪球，他知道Scorpius也在这么干。  
但Albus比较快，他抢先一步跑了起来，把雪球扔向他的朋友。雪球砸到了Scorpius的右脸。  
“啊！”Scorpius尖叫了起来，做出一副愤怒的样子，Albus大笑了起来。  
“你给我等着！”Scorpius大叫着把雪从脸上抹开，他想抓起更多的雪球可是Albus更快，扔了一大把雪到他的头上。  
“别！不要！不要扔头发！Alb-”他以尖叫结束了这句话。Albus两手都抓着雪朝他扔来，Scorpius赶紧跑，Albus跟在后面追，两个人都大笑着。Albus好像从未这么轻松快乐过，这么尽兴，这么全身心都在一个人身上，看见Scorpius的笑容竟然让他觉得很幸福。  
Scorpius还在跑，一边跑一边笑让他有些喘不过气。  
“你就跑吧！反正这些雪总会落到你头发上的！”他这么喊着，回应他的只有笑声和尖叫。他想追上金发男孩，但他俩的速度差不多，在雪里跑步也太吃力。他想再加一下速时Scorpius自己栽到了雪地里。  
“噢！你还好吗？”Albus被吓了一跳，赶紧跑过去，Scorpius仰起头来看着他。  
那种感觉又来了。风吹乱了Scorpius的头发，金色的发丝覆盖了他的灰眼睛，他被冻得脸颊红红的，鼻尖也是，还有那鲜艳的嘴唇。  
“他真漂亮。”Albus发现自己移不开眼。  
“怎么回事！梅林在上，我的脑子出问题了吗？”  
但当他看着Scorpius，心中涌现出了极其强烈的欲望，“我想成为他最重要的人!”  
心仿佛被挠了一下，Albus恍然大悟，他在那双眼睛里找到了答案。  
“我喜欢他！”  
是啊!他从来没有这么在意过一个人，没有过这种，只看着一个人的眼睛就能满足的感觉。  
Albus在一瞬间探知到了真相。自己大概已经喜欢Scorpius很久了，为什么直到现在才发现！  
看着Scorpius起身Albus觉得口干舌燥，“不，这不可能吧。”他还是不敢相信，但只有这个是能解释一切的答案。  
他定在原地，动都不敢动，生怕会打断视线的交汇。Scorpius拍掉身上的雪，同时还保持着跟他对视的姿势。Albus想开口说什么，却感觉脑子被冻住了，“我爱上了我最好的朋友。”  
这句话在他脑海里重复越多遍，就越有真实感，就好像他对这种心动已经习以为常了一样。Albus一直以为自己喜欢女孩，他从来没有怀疑过自己的性向，但看着Scorpius脸上的每一处细节，Albus对一切都不确定了。他沉浸于自己的纠结没有注意到Scorpius的靠近，当他发现时他的心脏剧烈地跳动了起来。他全身都在颤抖，还没搞清发生了什么就感受到了Scorpius的嘴唇。比他想象的还要柔软。他来不及思考就回应了这个吻。从来没有体验过，仿佛千百种情感同时袭来，他内心惊叹着，人的感情原来能够这么强烈。  
Albus的右手环到了Scorpius的颈后，他想让两人靠的更近，这太让人沉迷了。他敢肯定跟Scorpius接吻是世界最美妙的事。他们的唇型如此契合，让Albus有理由相信它就是为了亲吻Scorpius而存在的。  
Scorpius也在发抖，漏出几声低不可闻的呜咽，这让他回过神来惊慌地把Albus推开了。他们都气喘吁吁，Albus看着Scorpius泛红的嘴唇，仿佛还能感受到它的温度。Albus回味着那个吻，那种奇妙的感觉。  
“我，我很抱歉，我……”Scorpius结结巴巴地说，他摇着头，脸上是黯然的神色眼里却浮动着光。  
当Scorpius后退几步转身离开时Albus还定在原地，他有无数的问题无数的猜想。他还是挪不开步子，即使那个吻已经结束。  
Scorpius跟他怀有一样的心情吗？如果是这样，他为什么要跑开？他也许也是被吓到了，可他似乎也很享受那个吻，而且是他先主动的！他甚至因为那个吻而呻吟了不是吗！Albus觉得自己要窒息了。  
Scorpius不可能平白无故地亲他，但他可能后悔了。他不清楚Scorpius的想法，但他明白了自己的心情：一、自己绝对没有后悔刚刚回吻了Scorpius。二、他的确对自己的朋友有了特殊的感觉。  
Scorpius在雪地里艰难地走着，他的背影越来越小。Albus想不到该怎么做，他唇上还残留着刚才的触感，他想着Scorpius沮丧的表情和眼里游离的光。Albus觉得不管怎样他应该追上去。  
他拼命跑了起来，几次险些摔倒，但他终于追上了自己的朋友。“Scorp！等，等一下！”他根本喘不过气来了。Scorpius转过身，完全没想过他会追上来，“Albus，你……我，我也不明白我到底怎么了，但真的很抱歉。我并不是想失去你，我知道这说不通，但......”他拧着手指，看起来非常紧张，像是绞尽脑汁去组织语言而且不知如何才能让Albus不反感。Albus不想看着他的朋友这么难堪，所以用他自己要说的话打断了他。  
“我喜欢你。”  
Scorpius皱起了眉头，他吃惊地张大了嘴，摇摇头，完全不可置信的样子。“什么？你刚刚说了……”  
Albus向前走了一步，这样他俩就面对面了，距离近得只剩几厘米。“我爱你，Scorp。我很抱歉过了这么久我才意识到这一点，如果你后悔了，我……”  
“不!没有！我才没有后悔！我只是不明白……”  
Albus笑了起来，“我以前也不明白，但现在我明白了。”  
“但是为什么？我是说，怎么会？我是说……”  
Albus笑得更大声了，“你总是有两个问题是不是？Scorpius.Malfoy？”  
Scorpius低下了头，脸羞得通红。过了一会他似乎鼓起了勇气，抬起头看着Albus的眼睛：“我，我也爱你。”  
他的脸更红了，Albus觉得自己可以一辈子盯着他的红脸蛋。  
“再说一遍。”Albus喃喃地要求到。  
“Albus.Potter，我喜欢你很久了，但我一直不敢说。我想我总有一天会告诉你但我怕你不抱有跟我一样的期待所以-”这次Albus用吻来打断了他的话。这个亲吻的感觉一样美妙，甚至更强烈。Albus摘下手套，Scorpius冰凉柔软的肌肤触感太好。他用拇指小心翼翼地抚上Scorpius的后颈，感受到他的颤抖。“如果我早知道跟Scorpius.Malfoy接吻的感觉那么好，我绝不会浪费一分一秒。”  
他意识到了自己对这个朋友到底怀有怎样深厚的感情，这分明是再明显不过的事，他极度渴望和需要的是Scorpius，只有Scorpius。现在他得到他了，就绝对不会放他走了。  
Scorpius一开始回应得极其羞涩，但逐渐放开了来。Albus觉得全世界都在放烟花，当Scorpius把手放到他身上时，他的心脏都要爆炸了。即使隔着几层衣服，他也快被灼伤。他永远不会厌倦这种触碰的，他甚至希望不要有这些衣服碍事。Scorpius用额头碰着他，嘴唇因亲吻变得更加红润。他的脸被冻得通红眼里却闪着星火，那是只因为Albus而出现的光芒。他们激动而兴奋，不去想这样可能带来的后果。  
  
  
几周之后，他们出去约会了。他太开心了，Scorpius也是，那是一切终于正确发展的感觉。他们决定保守这个秘密，暂时不告诉任何人。但被那天纯白的落雪感染着，他们又想赶紧告诉他们的家人这件事。  
Albus转头看着他的好友，他的男朋友，这个世界上终于有件能让他满心喜悦的事情了。Scorpius的头靠在他的肩膀上，感觉到他的视线，抬起头来看他，嘴角扬起了一个小小弧度，“我真喜欢你。”他低语道。  
“真的吗？”Albus开心地笑了。每次Scor的告白都让他心跳加速。  
“当然。”他瞥了Albus一眼后凑上去给了他一个吻。  
Albus回应了这个吻，主导着这个吻，缓慢而激烈，跟每一次一样，感受着他们之间弥漫着的热情，欲望，还有爱。  
\-----------------END-------------------------  
这原作是法国妹子用英文写的，也许是法国人的特色吧，真的是很细腻的甜，只是接个吻都那么多情感。


End file.
